The Faded Memories Return
by Mizu -Chibi-chan
Summary: A girl from the past has returned and it brings back so many memories from tons of people in Ikebukuro. Some good some bad. Sorry I suck a summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is my first fan fiction on Durarara! I hope you guys like it I am sorry about how some of the chapters are going to be short like this one but the other ones wont be as short as this one I promise, this one is made so you can know the characters. Also I am sorry if there are any spell checks I will fix them asap**

**I own all my OC's**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Durarara**

Odayakana Jensen

Age- 24

Height 5 ft 5 in

Hair color- Brown with blond highlights

Eye Color-(Right) Emerald green (Left) Purple

Likes to be called by her last name or Okana for short.

Reinbotaki Laura

Age- 24

Height 5 ft 6 in

Hair color- Brown

Eye color- Blue/Green

Chapter 1

Odayakana and her best friend Laura were walking over to Simon's Russian Sushi resteraunt. It was a day like every other, Jensen was babbling on about her hero and how they were gonna get married.

"Oh isn't Heiwaima-kun just dreamy! Maybe today will be the day. Once I find him I will show him my stregnth and we will live happily ever after!" Jensen said bouncing around with twinkling eyes.

"Um not to be rude, but you know we are in our 20's right?" Laura said and Odayakana nodded in responce. "Well that just sounded like the dream of a 10 year old."

"What ever I'm starved! Whats the popular choice today Simon!" Odayakana asked in a sing song tune.

"Everything good! Come sit I bring you good sushi!" Simon said grinning. Just as they were about to enter when a vending machine flew across the air and was about to it them Odayakana dodged it just barley. Then a familiar voice roared through the air.

"IIIIZZZAAAAYYYAAAAA!"

"Its him!" Then all of a sudden Odayakana started dashing after the scene of the comotion."

"No Odayakana he's the most strongest and dangerous man in the city!" Laura shouted after her.

"Don't worry I'll be fine you!" Odayakana yelled, she was to busy looking back to notice she was just about to run into a man. All of a sudden she felt butt ache and she was on the street. Relizing that she had just bumped into a stranger she bowed her head and started blushing. When she looked up she was shocked to see a familiar face. She relized it was Heiwajima-kun.

**Once again sorry for the short chapter, I promise the others will be longer! I currently have 7 chapters done and I am writing the 8th as we speak**

**Hugs and Kisses**

**-Shizuolovergirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Omigosh is that THE Shizuo Heiwaima!**

**Shizuo: Sorry I don't do interviews.**

**Me: Could you pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease read this *hands paper***

**Shizuo: Fine, Shizuolovergirl does not own Durarara. Wait, Shizuolovergirl?**

**Me: Uhhh thanks for reading that! Gotta go!**

Shizuo looked down and saw a girl with brown hair and shimering emerald eyes. Shizuo couldn't stop looking a her cute expression, her cheeks were completely bright pink and he couldn't help but feel like he knew her. Could she be?

"Have we met before?" Shizuo questioned will gazing into her face, which made Odayakana blush even more. But right before she was about to tell him the truth a high voice called him from behind.

"Ohh Shizu-chan is this one of your forgotten friends?" The man said grabbing her wrist and pulled her to him. This suprised her and she fell straight into a his chest.

"My my isn't she a cutie, I'm Orihara Izyaya"That name sounded familiar to her. Then realizing she was in a complete stangers chest Odayakana's face turned beet red. Opon seeing this the he burst out into laughter. He then licked her cheek. When she gave him a sharp look he too remember seeing those big emerald eyes in his past. How much Odayakana struggled he wouldn't relese her grip which got her extremely pissed off.

"Ugh I wanted a day to be violence free for once," Odayakana said shrugging.

"Take this you sadist pervert!" She said fiercly as she kicked his chest and he slamed into a brickwall. Strangly Odayakana felt sharp pains all over her body

"Okana what did you do!" Laura said looking at the dazed body against the wall. She grabbed her hand and started running towards Simon's resturaunt, right as she passed Shizuo a paper landed on his shoulder he opened it up and it said Odayakana Jensen and it had her phone number on it. Meanwhile at Simons Sushi resturaunt.

While Odayakana was sittig at the table eating sushi when her vision and senses went blurry. and her head slammed on the table.

"Oh my gosh! You are bleeding terribly" Odayakana heard slipping in and out of concessness.

"Jensen! Laura what happened to her!" the voice was familiar

Shizuo?

Odayakana thought.

"Heiwajima-kun you remember! Anyway! I dont know she just collasped and she was bleeding out of her arm!"

"Looks like the work of Izaya's switch blade! Jensen! Can you hear me!" Shizuo panicked.

"That weasle! I am going kill him!" Laura said fiercly.

"Shizuo you remembered." Odayakana said in a hushed tone she looked up at him with a pained smile, she was bleeding from her mouth as well. Odayakana could only squeeze those words and a bloody smile then she went out cold with smile full of crimson liquid.

"Shizuo can you throw me again!" giggled a little girl with giant emerald eyes.

"Ok but this is the last time my arms are getting soar." A little brunette body pretending to be exausted.

"Yippe! I want to touch the stars this time!" the little girl giggled bubbly.

Shizuo was tossing her higher and higher antill she didnt come down for a minute and all of a sudden he caught her which made her big cheeks go bright pink.

"Shizuo! Why are you tossing my sister around!" Said a dark ginger haired girl.

"Laura I'm older than you though! I can be thrown around anytime I want!" little Jensen pouted.

"Fine I'll let it go ths time!" She flicked Shizuo's forhead and they all burst out into laughter.

"Come on Shizuo and Okana come play with us!" Laura said pointing over to two young boys, young Masaomi and Izaya.

(Then the flashback ending there.)

All of a sudden Odayakana awoke in a hospital room she looked over and saw Laura staring at the floor with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"L..Laura?" Odayakana said in a whisper. Laura looked relived and excited. Laura ran over and gave her a big bear hug.

"Ow ow OW!" Odayakana wimpered. Laura stopped and blushed. Soon another familiar man came in to the room.

"Shinra is that you?" Odayakana said looking at the doctor with a smug smile.

"Yup thats my name! Its good to see you again I'm here to put some disinfectant on the cuts so you know it wont hurt when people hug you cause there are a boat load of people visiting" Shinra said pushing his glasses up. Right when he was finished Celty bursted into the room.

"I couldn't hold back any longer I had to see them!" Celty typed on her PDA.

"Laura, Okana!" Celty typed and she hugged them both.

"Wait whos Okana?" Shinra asked with a puzzled look.

"Thats Jensen's nickname her last name is Odayakana and I shortend it to Okana!" Laura explained

"Heh I didnt really like the sound of my first name I don't think it sounds Japanese." Odayakana blushed. All of a sudden Celty got a text.

"Oops sorry got to go but it was nice seeing you!" Celty said dashing out the door.

"Wait so Laura isnt Japanese eather hm your last name is Reinbōtaki I can just call you Taki!" Shinra said with that child spirit she remembered when they were young. They all started to laugh as they heard a slam and then the guests startd coming in one after one. Odayakana got to catch up with Masaomi, Mikado and alot of other freinds she hadn't seen in years. Then in came Izaya. Right as he walked in he felt a sting on his cheek when he opened his eyes he saw Laura glaring at him.

"Why hello long time no see to you too 'Taki'." Izyaya chuckled holding his cheek. Izyayas eye was also purple probably from Heiwajima-kun she guessed. Then he walked over to my side.

"I'm so sorry for what I did I reached into my pocket and acidentaly pulled my blade out. I'll make it up for you right now!" He bent down and licked her cheek.

BAAM

Odayakana punched his other non wounded eye. They couldnt help but laugh at his two purple eyes and a handprint on his cheek.

"Heiwajima-kun!" She said cheerfully.

"Call me Shizuo we are friends there are no formalities" Shizuo smiled.

"Ok! Shizou-kun!" Odayakana said it in a sing song matter.

"No, no kuns, chans or sempi's. Just Shizuo!" Shizuo chuckled.

"Ok Shi..zu..o, Shizou!" Odayakana giggled. Shizuo stayed buy her side untill she feel asleep.

The next day She was free to go and Shizuo picked Odayakana up from the hospital and walked her home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey Okana!**

**Odayakana: Do I know you?**

**Me: That doesn't matter! Just say this, *whispers into ear***

**Odayakana: Will you leave me alone if I say it?**

**Me: Eeyup!**

**Odayakana: Shizuolovergirl does not own Durarara**

"Shizuo what made you remember me?" Odayakana asked.

"Well um, it may sound a litle weird though if I tell you." Shizuo said blushing.

"It's ok tell me." Odayakana said with a smile.

"Well it was your eyes, and your name." Shizuo said with pink cheeks and Odayakana started giggling.

"Well my eyes are pretty big and green and my name is pretty long." Odayakana said still giggling

"I recognized you from your strength and I have seen you walking around but I have been to busy to talk. At first when I came back here some of my co workers talked about a really strong man, they never metioned his name though." Odayakana said looking up at the sky like she remembeing that day.

"Yea I'm pretty famous around here, but not really in the good way." Shizuo sighed

"Well they said he wore a bartenders suit and he a blond hair. I was beggining to think it was you untill they said blond hair. But once you threw a veding machine and it hurtled past my the place I was looking at and i saw your eyes. I remembered those yellow brown eyes." Odayakana said blushing.

"Oh heres my apartment." She said pointing to the building across the street.

"Hey thats the one I live at! What floor?" Shizuo said with excitement.

"The second floor, room 150 and Laura is in 151." Odayakana grinned.

"I live at 145!" Shizuo smiled as the arrived to the second floor.

"Well I guess I will see you later Shizuo." Odayakana said bowing, she stepping out of the elevator and started walking to her room.

"Bye Jensen!" Shizuo smiled and waved.

"I'm going to be Laura's room if you need anything and if you want to you can call me Okana." She said opening the door and going inside. As she was locking the door she heard a voice call out.

"Jensen-kun your back from the hospital!" She turned around and saw it Masaomi and Laura sitting in the living room.

"Hey Masaomi you can drop the kun from my name and if you want you can call me Okana!" Odayakana said smiling giving Masaomi a hug.

"Okay _Okana_." Masaomi said in a teasing way and they all started to laugh.

"So how long have you guys been in Ikebukuro?" Masaomi asked.

"A month." Laura said.

"A month! I can't belive you have been here a month and you haven't seen any of us." Masaomi said kind of shocked.

"Well we have seen you guys but we were working and couldnt leave to see if it was really you guys." Odayakana answered.

"We have met up with Erkia, Walker, Saburo, Kyohei already though." Laura said.

"And we sometimes bump into Celty but we only get to talk for like 5 minutes." Odayakana added.

"Cool speaking of Erika and the others I'm meeting them at Simon's resturaunt tommarow, wanna come?" Masaomi asked and we both agreed. They kept talking for an hour untill Masaomi had to leave. He hugged them both and left. Laura was blushing as he left and Odayakana noticed it.

"Oooo your blushing! You still like him don't you!" Odayakana giggled.

"S.. So what if I do? You know how cute I think he is" Laura stumbled.

"Heh I think its cute. Well I'm tired I'm going to bed." She giggled walking to her bedroom. That night Odayakana had another flashback.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own DRRR!**

"Shizuo what made you remember me?" Odayakana asked.

"Well um, it may sound a litle weird though if I tell you." Shizuo said blushing.

"It's ok tell me." Odayakana said with a smile.

"Well it was your eyes, and your name." Shizuo said with pink cheeks and Odayakana started giggling.

"Well my eyes are pretty big and green and my name is pretty long." Odayakana said still giggling

"I recognized you from your strength and I have seen you walking around but I have been to busy to talk. At first when I came back here some of my co workers talked about a really strong man, they never metioned his name though." Odayakana said looking up at the sky like she remembeing that day.

"Yea I'm pretty famous around here, but not really in the good way." Shizuo sighed

"Well they said he wore a bartenders suit and he a blond hair. I was beggining to think it was you untill they said blond hair. But once you threw a veding machine and it hurtled past my the place I was looking at and i saw your eyes. I remembered those yellow brown eyes." Odayakana said blushing.

"Oh heres my apartment." She said pointing to the building across the street.

"Hey thats the one I live at! What floor?" Shizuo said with excitement.

"The second floor, room 150 and Laura is in 151." Odayakana grinned.

"I live at 145!" Shizuo smiled as the arrived to the second floor.

"Well I guess I will see you later Shizuo." Odayakana said bowing, she stepping out of the elevator and started walking to her room.

"Bye Jensen!" Shizuo smiled and waved.

"I'm going to be Laura's room if you need anything and if you want to you can call me Okana." She said opening the door and going inside. As she was locking the door she heard a voice call out.

"Jensen-kun your back from the hospital!" She turned around and saw it Masaomi and Laura sitting in the living room.

"Hey Masaomi you can drop the kun from my name and if you want you can call me Okana!" Odayakana said smiling giving Masaomi a hug.

"Okay _Okana_." Masaomi said in a teasing way and they all started to laugh.

"So how long have you guys been in Ikebukuro?" Masaomi asked.

"A month." Laura said.

"A month! I can't belive you have been here a month and you haven't seen any of us." Masaomi said kind of shocked.

"Well we have seen you guys but we were working and couldnt leave to see if it was really you guys." Odayakana answered.

"We have met up with Erkia, Walker, Saburo, Kyohei already though." Laura said.

"And we sometimes bump into Celty but we only get to talk for like 5 minutes." Odayakana added.

"Cool speaking of Erika and the others I'm meeting them at Simon's resturaunt tommarow, wanna come?" Masaomi asked and we both agreed. They kept talking for an hour untill Masaomi had to leave. He hugged them both and left. Laura was blushing as he left and Odayakana noticed it.

"Oooo your blushing! You still like him don't you!" Odayakana giggled.

"S.. So what if I do? You know how cute I think he is" Laura stumbled.

"Heh I think its cute. Well I'm tired I'm going to bed." She giggled walking to her bedroom. That night Odayakana had another flashback.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN DRRR**

_"Ugh finally it is summer vacation, this year was so boring" Jensen said walking with back to the apartment._

_"Well next year we are going to be high schoolers and not small middle schoolers." Laura giggled._

_"Yeah!" Jensen giggle then two people called out there name._

_"Jensen! Laura" Masaomi and Shizuo said._

_"Hey guys ready for summer!" Jensen said as they gave them highfives._

_"You know it!" Masaomi grinned._

_The summer flew by fast and all of a sudden it was the day the girls had to deliver bad news to the boys._

_"Um Shizuo, Masaomi." They both called sadly._

_"Hey girls whats wrong?" Shizuo asked._

_"We have some bad news to tell you come on let's walk and we will tell you guys" Laura said looking at the ground. They were walking around the park when Jensen sighed._

_"We are moving." Jensen said tearing up._

_"What! Both of you!" They gasped._

_"Yes, my father and Jensen's father work together as you may already know and they want to expand the company so we have to move away to the other side of Japan." Laura said a tear going down her cheek._

_"We are moving a month after school starts." Jensen staring to cry then her phone rang and her face grew even more sad._

_"I'm sorry we have to go our mothers needs us at home." She said grabbing Laura's wrist and running home. She didn't want them to see her and Laura crying._

The flashback ended there and Odayakana woke up. The girls were walking over to Simon's Russian Sushi when Odayakana got a text.

Hey are you free this afternoon I was wondering if you wanted to check out the festival at the square.

-Shizuo

Odayakana replied back:

Sure but I am meeting Masaomi, Erika, Walker and the rest of them at Simon's resturaunt. How about we meet up at the park in an hour.

-Okana

OK

-Shizuo

While Odayakana was babbling on and on about manga and anime with Erkia and Walker, Laura was talking to Saburo, Masaomi and Kyohei.

"So whats been going on with the dollars lately?" Laura asked.

"Well I quit being the leader of the Yellow Scarves a couple years back but ever since then they have been attacking people in the Dollars." Masaomi sighed.

"There leader is some punk who wants the Yellow Scarves to be on top." Saburo said with a discusted look on his face. They kept talking about the Dollars untill they left.

"Well I'm heading out I am meeting Shizuo in the park." Odayakana said getting up.

"What for?" Laura asked.

"We are going to go to the festival thats being held in the town square." Odayakana smiled

"Sounds like fun! Ooo Laura wanna go with me?" Masaomi asked.

"Sure!" Laura said excitedly.

"Wait what!" Odayakana said shocked.

"Don't worry we wont bother your little 'date' with Shizuo." Masomi laughed.

"I..It's not a date! Now if you will excuse me I will be going." Odayakana bowed and started to walk quickly away. She didn't want Masaomi to see and make fun of her for blushing. She spotted Shzuo waiting at a bench in the middle of the park.

"Shizuo!" Odayakana called walking to him.

"Hey Jensen." Shizuo said smiling.

"I can't wait! I havn't been to an Ikebukuro festival in years!" Odayakana said happily. They had a great time, the rode rides, ate funnel cake and cotton candy time just flew by and bedore they knew it the ending fireworks began. They chatted as they walked home, and all of a sudden she was pulled away from Shizuo and into a dark alley.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN DRRR~!**

"Hey let go of me!" She screamed as she tried to get away. She quickly kicked his chest and ran.

"You can run but you can't hide!" the voice laughed it sounded familiar but Odayakana was too scared to think. She finally found Shizuo and he held gently which made her blush.

"Jensen I was so worried." He said panting.

"I was scared! The man said you can run but you can't hide, he means he is going to get me!" Odayakana said shaking and tears flowing down her cheeks.

"It's ok I will protect you. Now lets get you back to your room." Shizuo said gently taking her hand and they started walking again. They reached her room she was still shaking he was about to go to his room when she didn't let go of his hand.

"I want to go to Laura's room, will you go in with me?" She asked with innocent eyes Shizuo nodded and they entered the apartment room.

"Hey Okana! How wa-" Laura stopped and saw that her best friend was nuzzled up to Shizuo shaking with tears dripping down her cheek.

"What happened!" She said raunning up to her sister pushing Shizuo into a wall he fell to the ground surprised at her strength and hugging her sister.

"Can we sit down and talk about it." Odayakana sniffled.

"Sure!" She said guiding her to the couch.

"Did you have anything to do with this Shizuo Heiwajima!" Laura said angerly.

"He didnt do this Laura!" Odayakana said.

"Ok good. Come on Shizuo have a seat." Laura said relived. Laura gave Odayakana a warm cup of tea and Shizuo some milk and then placed a blanket on Odayakana shoulders.

"Now tell me was wrong." Laura said rubbing her friends back.

"A... A man is after me." Odayakana said, just thinking of that moment made her tear up again.

"What!" Laura gasped. As Odayakana told her story Laura's shock grew.

"He said I could run but couldn't hide, which basicly means he's after me. Then I escaped him and Shizuo found me." Odayakana said putting her head on Laura's shoulder.

"That's awful but I have an idea! Shizuo can I speak privately with you." Laura said getting up Shizuo nodded and followed her.

"Shizuo you said you will protect her right?" Laura asked

"Yes I don't want anything bad happening to her." Shizuo said

"Well you can protect her during the day but what about at night? What if the man sneaks into her apartment and takes her pr even worse kills her!" Laura explained. Shizuo looked at her with shock in his eyes he never thought about that!

"Well I was thinking since your 5 rooms down you could maybe stay in her apartment." Laura said

"Wait what!" Shizuo gasped.

"Please! I don't want anything bad happening to her!" Laura begged.

"Ok I dont want anything bad to happend to Jensen either so I'll do it." Shizuo said, Laura bowed and went out to tell Okana the new arrangements. Odayakana acted the same way shocked but soon agreed.

"Thanks for making this plan your a great friend and sister." Odayakana said before she left with Shizuo. As they left Laura pulled Shizuo away and said as strongly as she could.

" IF YOU LAY AN INOPRPRIATE HAND ON HER NO MATTER HOW STRONG YOU THINK YOU ARE I WILL KILL YOU! kay?" Laura finished with a sweet smile and Shizuo nodded quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN DRRR**

When Shizuo walked into her bedroom he immediatly saw a problem, there was only one bed.

"Um I'll sleep on the couch." Shizuo blushed.

"Oh its ok I dont mind the bed is big enough for the two of us." Odayakana smiled geting into the bed.

"Um ok." Shizuo said laying down.

"Goodnight Shizuo."

"Goodnight." with that they both fell asleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Odayakana hit the snooze button on her alarm clock. She looked at her bed and Shizuo wasn't there. She was about to get up when a hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned around and saw _him_, the man who grabbed her from Shizuo. He was wearing a hood covering his eyes and hair and all that could be seen was a creepy smile.

"Get away from me!" Odayakana screamed. But the assaulter put a arm around her stomach.

"I finally caught you" said the familiar voice. Then she felt a blade against her throat and miniacle laughing. Odayakana screamed at the top of her lungs. Then she found herself staring at the celing of her room she looked over and saw Shizuo lookung at her wildly.

"Are you ok? You suddenly started screaming." Shizuo said

" Im fine I had a bad dream, I dreamt that _he _got me." Odayakana said breathing heavily.

"Well it's 2 in the morning, go back to sleep. Don't worry like I said I will protect you." Shizuo said stroking her hair untill she fell asleep.

"Shizuo you are my best friend!" Jensen said hugging Shizuo.

"Heh! I like you too Jensen." Little Shizuo said blushing.

"Do you love me cause I love you." The little girl giggled

"I love you too." He said smiling.

"Lets pinkie promise to get married when we are older!"Jensen giggled.

"Deal!" Shizuo said happily. They put there pinkies togther.

"Pink-ie promise" they both said then they laughed .

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Odayakana got up and shut her alarm off she looked over and saw Shizuo streching next to her. At first she was kind of shocked, then she remembered her sisters deal. Shizuo hadn't noticed untill she had he hair pulled back into a ponytail hand she had an eye patch covering her left eye.

"Why are you wearing an eye patch you eye seemed perfectly fine yesterday." Shizuo asked.

"Oh well um... You dont remember? Well it was a long time ago so I guess I can show you." She said nervously but undid the bow of the eyes patch when she took it off and opened her eyes a whole flood of memorys came back to Shizuo, she was staring at him with one green eye and one purple eye.

"Hey Shizuo!" The middle schooler yelled.

"Oh hey Jensen, why are you covering your left eye with your hair?" Shizuo asked reaching over to move it away but she stepped away.

"I..I am trying out a new hair style do you like it?" She asked nervously and Shizuo could tell she was lying.

"Your lying tell me the truth." He said sternly.

"Man I can't keep aything from you! But I'm afraid if you see the truth than you will be discusted and never want to hang out with me again." She said sadly.

"Please show me." Shizuo said gently she sighed and pulled her hair back and what he saw as a beautful purple eye.

"You don't like me anymore now do you?" She sighed

"No I don't." He said with a straight face which made her tear up. She turned around and was about to run away when he grabbed her arm. She turned around and saw that he had a gentle smile.

"I don't like you, I love you." He said pulling her close to him.

"You do!" She said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Yea I do, and nothing will change that, remember that promise when made when we were little." He asked, remebering made her blush and she nodded.

"Well I intend to keep it." He said cupping her face in his brought her close and their lips touched, it was a sweet airy kiss but soon it turned into a deep passionate one witch nearly made Jensen's knees buckle.

"OH MY GOSH! I KNEW YOU WOULD BECOME A COUPLE! MASAOMI YOU OWE ME 10 BUCKS!" Shinra said happily.

"Man Shinra, you aways have a way of destroying a mood."Jensen pouted.

The flashback ended their and suddently Shizuo saw a hand wave in front of his face.

"Shizuo are you ok?" Odayakana asked.

"Yea just rembering the past, so wait, wernt both of your eyes green yesterday?" Shizuo asked.

"Well yes but I wear a colored contact to hide it." She explianed.

"Well I better go to work." She said streching.

"Actually your sister told me she told your boss that you needed the week off, I called my boss and told him the same." Shizuo said.

"Oh well it looks like we have alot of free time, what do you want to do, well if you want to spend time with me that is." Odayakana said blushing. Man its the adorible face she gave him when she bumped into him.

"Of course I will spend the day with you." He smiled.

The week went by fast, they had so much fun. He took her to a carnival, they went on a shopping spree, and he gave her a tour of the city, she had missed Ikebukuro so learned that Shizuo was a body guard and he learned that she was a photographer for an animal magazine, she told him she loved it when she gets to take pictures of the marine animals, which were her favorite. It was Sunday, the sun was shining, they were sitting on a park bench and Odayakana was leaning on him while feeding the ducks, he didnt think anything was going to ruin this day.

"Ohh Shizu-chan~, Odaya-chan~" Said an annoying voice.

"Izaya." He growled angerly.

"Looks like your having fun on you little 'date', thought I drop in and say hi." He smirked.

"Your dead meat you little flea!" He said grabbing the nearest vending machine.

"Shizuo you need to calm down!" Odayakana holding his arm.

"For what that flea did to you! Hell no!" Shizuo yelled. He chunked the vending machine and Odayakana ran quickly and stood in front of Izaya.

"Watch out!" He yelled.


End file.
